Crimson flower
by kittyperfect
Summary: Please bear with me that this is a story before kaname and yuuki. this is the story of their very very old ancestors. Alderic and Aldonza are two siblings both fighting for what they think is right but only one is right and only one can survive. R&R -


He sat down clutching his stomach in pain from the hunger and smell that was consuming him. But it was to late he already had the girl clutched to his chest with her neck his way. He could see the delectable blue vein and could smell the sweet metallic blood. And in a rush things went hazy he already knew he was drinking from her and knew it was wrong but he couldn't stop himself. The girl struggled in his grasp and her heart slowed she knew she was going to die but she wanted to go out in some other way. The girl saw darkness form around her eyes and her breathing came to a shuddering sigh before she went limp in his arms.

"I'm sorry sister I couldn't control myself." with tears streaming down his face and falling onto his knees he laid her in the bed and as soon as he gave her the crimson kiss it was gone. He made it look like she died in her sleep that way no one would suspect anything.

What he didn't know though was that she was still alive barely but still alive. When she woke up the next mourning she cried into her pillow asking herself what had happened last night a dream or a nightmare but she had an inkling that if she went into her brothers room he would be no where in sight. She climbed down the stairs only to find their maid clutching her mother and rocking back and forth. All her mother was saying was "letter, letter" over and over again and it pained her to see her mother crying like that.

Adleric sighed into the night air his eyes hurting from crying to much and his feet sore from running all the way out into the city away from his not so peaceful life back out in the woods. Leaving Aldonza was the hardest thing he ever had to do even more so than when he bit her. The tears came back and this time he didn't try to hold them in; memories came back from when he wasn't a monster and all at once he broke down. Pounding the ground with his fist as hard as he could until his fist turned white and the ground was yet but gravel now. He heard footsteps and saw someone's shadow come over him; he felt breathing down his neck and thought he was going to get bit again.

"Are you all right?" he looked up to see a girl about his age with golden brown hair blowing into the cold night, lake green eye's and a small mouth. She was pretty and she smelled really good but he didn't mean her perfume he meant her AB blood. She bent down farther looking at him with her green eyes and smiled? Why would she smile when she's in presence of a monster that could take her life away at any moment? And then he remembered what he did to his now dead sister and sadness went through him again but then anger swept over him.

"Get away girl or I just might bite you." he looked grimly into her eyes and saw she was peeved.

"For one I was just trying to help you!" she peeked at him and saw he was crying again so she blew off her anger and asked him "listen if you don't have a place to stay you can come over to my friends place. If you want to, I mean you don't have to but he would take you in for a while…. Only if you ever answer me though." her hair blew into her face and they both felt rain pitter-patter on their noses.

Adleric got off the ground and didn't say a word to the girl but just simply nodded and then they were on their way to an unknown destination away from his haven away from his dead sister and the pain he caused her. He followed the girl behind alleyways and houses until they came up to a church. They walked into the church and immediately he saw a woman woven onto the cross that in his opinion was making him hungry and it was disturbing at the same time.

The girl spun around and smiled sheepishly saying "well I can't take you to his house tonight but tomorrow for sure I can! However you're going to have to stay in here for tonight but don't worry this place is the safest!" she turned and walked out of the daunting church swinging her hips and having a smirk on her face. "I don't think so…." Churches were the worst next to graveyards and if he had to stay in one he wished it wasn't with a dead girl's body watching him. Adleric looked at the statue and put his hand over her eyes and tried to gently shut them but then he noticed they nailed to her skull to stay open and apparently watch and answer the prayers, which by the way is not normal.

Trying to climb down off of the cross all of a sudden the girls eye's moved his direction and she ripped her hands from the ropes grabbed him with one arm and tried to open her mouth which was sewn together. He felt disquieted as he watched the seams on the mouth rip open.

"OH CRAP!" my life so far has been nice except the fact that I killed my own sister and ran away from home to escape denial. My vision got blurry and my body became tired and I forgot all about the dead girl trying to kill me so I closed my eye's and before they were all the way closed a heard a heart thumping shatter but by that time there was darkness all around me.

When Adleric was younger he always heard stories about vampires and how they were just a legend of the night, but Adleric was different he knew they weren't just an old legend and he made it his job to find them. And yet he ended up being one of them, a brother in the night, a leech sucker, a crimson kiss himself. He knew one day he would get his revenge on the vampire that turned him but he didn't know how to find her, he needed someone's help.

Adleric awakened on a soft bed with the smell of rosemary in the air. He had no clue where he was but he was fine with that as long as that dead chick wasn't there with him. Adleric peaked out of the doorway and saw the dead girl standing there with a boy who looked about his age cooking in a big pot saying stuff he couldn't understand.

"Mom I'll ask you again! Do you really think this guy is a kyuuketsuki? I mean he doesn't even smell like one! Maybe you let in a human boy and now you will have to suffer the curse on full effect!"

"If you don't shut up I is going to make your curse take full effect! Adleric was puzzled at what was happening around him. And so he quietly went into his room and went back to sleep. After a good rest in the soft yet springy bed he got up to see if they were still there in the kitchen.

"Glad to see you're alive! Well sort of glad I guess…. I mean if you weren't alive then we would have to remove the dead body from the bed and I would have to be the one to do it… by the way my names Nacht, I've been around for 100 years or so now… what's your name? And how long have you been around?" Adleric felt compelled to answer because he felt if he didn't he would get killed. "My name is Adleric and I don't know what you mean being around? Do you mean living."

"Just a sec I have to go tell my mom something real quick. Stay right there!" Adleric watched the strange boy go off into the darkness of a tunnel and repeated his words in his head. "Stay right there!" he thought that it was strange and then he got this feeling that if he stayed much longer he would be on their menu tonight. He quickly looked for an exit and when he spotted stairs that lead up into light well let's just say a he could have out ran a cheetah. He got up there and opened a latch to find himself back into the church from where this all started.

"Little boys aren't supposed to run away." he looked up and saw the dead girl climbing off of the cross. Adleric searched for the big brass doors from which the girl the night before led him into. He had found the big brass doors and was a centimeter away from the big doors when he felt something tug at his pant legs. He looked down and saw the dead woman's hand clutching tightly onto him as if he were a life raft. He took one big step towards the doors and tugged with all his might. They wouldn't even budge under his hands.

Adleric hated the thought of being dragged back down there to be their next meal so he straightened his back and summoned his fangs because if he summoned his fangs it would also summon his power's. His fangs shut out like bullets and he accidentally bit his bottom lip. The blood made the dead girl rise to her feet in temptation to the smell.

Adleric summoned his strength and he pulled those doors open as hard as he could. They made a thundering echo down the church and when the dead girl felt light she started to smell awful and she did the worst screech you could possibly hear. He jumped into the sunlight and safety out of the church and stood there watching the dead girl crawl back to the darkness. When he was about to turn around he smacked straight into someone.

Adleric opened his eyes to see who it was and noticed it was the girl who had gotten him in this whole mess. Why was she back here in the first place? He thought she had left him to die or maybe she didn't know about the awful things that go on in there.

"I thought you'd be dead by now… I guess you have it in you to be one of us." Okay so she did know but why hadn't she told him? Wait one of us! Oh god that means she's a vampire too. "Of course I'm a vampire silly. How else would I have these." she opened her mouth and out shot the smallest fangs you ever did see. He couldn't help but laugh at that."Why are you laughing? Oh I get it you're to shocked right now." she put a piece of hair behind her ear and counted how many earrings she had, 6 all in different color.

"I didn't mean to laugh but you're fangs are so small, however mine are pretty big." He thought he was doing a good job too. Until she looked ready to deck him.

"All right since you know nothing! I'll go easy on you. My fangs are the second largest from our clan show me yours and I might try not to laugh."

He opened his mouth wide and forced his fangs out and again they hit his bottom lip forcing sweet metallic blood to his senses and realized how hungry he really was.

"I've never seen fangs so big… well it's not like I'm jealous or anything but it's just amazing to see fangs that big! Good god listen to me ramble." her face turned a bright red and she started to sweat. "by the way my names shay Truman, I know it's not a German name but I've been around for more than 1000 years and I come from America." she sheepishly looked down at her feet and kicked a rock out of her way.

"My name is Adleric Himmel. And again I don't know what-" He was rudely interrupted by shay and tried for the first time not to smack her on the head for bad manners like he used to do with his sister.

"I never asked for your name and when we don't ask you don't tell us it can get us in trouble. Follow Me." she led him down the street into someone's back yard and knocked on a back door. The door opened to show a boy a little older then him with straight black hair and icy blue eyes. He looked at shay and looked back at him with a startling grin he opened his mouth wide to show a pair of shiny fangs. Adleric wasn't startled he just stood there at the back door and saw the other girl had her fangs out. She nudged him and said. " You're supposed to show your fangs."

Adleric knew that if he did show his fangs the guy might feel offended so he opened his mouth a little and pushed them out a tiny bit so it looked like he was equal with them both. Adleric wasn't surprised when he saw shay smile like the devil, she was probably thinking of torturing him in some odd and unfashionable way again. He looked back at the other boy whose face you couldn't see under all his black hair. Until the boy moved his hair from his face and smiled a sad pathetic smile that just said love me.

"He will do fine…. But we still have to see if he can fight." the older boy led him into the house which Adleric noted looked nothing like he thought it would. Finally after awhile they stopped at a pink door. The boy knocked three times and from inside you could hear some rustling of sheets. The door opened to show a girl about three years older then him with fiery red hair and green eyes.

"What do you want abomination?" the girl looked utterly drunk! She smelled of wine when she spoke! You think a vampire would have more manners.

"I have friends over right now and I don't want you to bother me or them with all your stories of the party AGAIN." the boy looked as if he was going to bite the poor drunken girl. The girl turned her head to the side looking for a way to get past us but we kind of blocked her way to freedom.

"I get it. Now can you please move! The wine is calling my name right now." the girl limped off and Adleric could swear he could see a tear in her eye. The girl had stopped at the stairs and said "by the way my name is Shona and the butthead next to you is Alpin. I'm only telling you his name because he wouldn't tell you himself." she stumbled toward the stairs looking like she was going to fall flat on her face. And Adleric being himself couldn't help but wonder what was going on with the siblings, when he was with Aldonza he treated her like the world to him… She was the world to him. He would jump off a cliff if it were to save her. Thinking about Aldonza brought back the pain in his chest and somewhere inside him he felt as if everything was about to get worse.


End file.
